


Not Another Dick Pic Fic (The Nagging Remix)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edie has taught her son better than to be secretive about his relationships, so she's just going to have to take the matter of Erik's new boyfriend into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Dick Pic Fic (The Nagging Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Another Dick Pic Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805276) by [firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/pseuds/firstlightofeos). 



Edie knew she taught her son better than what she is under the impression he’s doing right now.

So far, since he called to tell her he had met a boy - a nice boy who liked him - Edie has yet to meet said boy.

She taught Erik better than to go weeks into a new relationship without introducing this new beau to her.

How she wants to go about fixing that is something she’s prepared to think through with all the attention that Jewish mothers give to their children. 

-

She starts with the-less-than-subtle questions over the phone.

“Is he Jewish?”

“No, Charles isn’t.”

“Does he have a good job?”

“He’s a professor.”

“At Columbia?”

“NYU.”

“Smart man, I see.” She lets the last bite slide as he waits for Erik to say something else.

“He is.”

“So -” she pauses, “when do I get to meet him?”

“He’s working on a big project right now. All summer even. I know I’m supposed to come visit in August, but Charles won’t be with me.”

“Hmm.”

“Don’t do that. I know what you’re doing. Guilt won’t work right now.”

“If you say so, Erik. Have a good day, dear.”

She hangs up the phone and knows part one is complete. Erik takes her guilt as if he wore it on his sleeves. He’ll be miserable and annoyed and maybe try to get Charles to visit in August.

-

Weeks go by, and Edie still has no idea when Charles might come to visit with Erik. It’s almost to the point where she wants to book a flight to New York and surprise Erik. Maybe Emma would help keep the surprise. But she stops that thought; she knows he and Emma had a bad breakup, so that idea can’t work too well.

She spends a few nights thinking of how to go about her new plan and just decides that it’s best to go it alone.

One round-trip flight booked, she smiles and hopes that her trip will yield the results she wants.

-

Her flight arrives at JFK just after 1 PM and she knows her way to Erik’s office, so she goes there and hopes to surprise him.

Thankfully, it’s a short ride to Midtown and she marvels at the tall building where Erik works as she always does. It’s the Monday after the Fourth here, and it is rather dead for what she expects New York City to be. She walks through the large glass doors and looks to the list of offices near the elevator.

One silent and empty ride up later, Edie finds Erik’s office and walks in.

“Hello miss. I’m looking for Erik Lehnsherr’s office,” she says when she meets a blonde woman at the front desk.

“Oh,” the woman looks up, “he’s having lunch with someone, but he didn’t tell me to expect anyone else.”

“I’m his mother. I flew in to see him from Ireland.” Edie lets the woman see the slight resemblance between she and Erik before the woman stands. 

“This way, Mrs. Lehnsherr.”

It’s a quiet walk right up until the woman stops at one closed door. There’s the sound of something that isn’t a lunch meeting. Edie gives the woman a quick look before they share a nod and walk back to the lobby of the floor, doing their best to not make any unnecessary noise.

“I’ll wait here until they’re done,” is all Edie says as she sits down on one of the two couches.

Thankfully she packed little for the trip and her rolling suitcase is no trouble next to her. She pulls out a paperback from her purse and waits for Erik’s “meeting” to wrap up.

Edie knows she taught Erik better than the fool around at work. She just might have to remind him later.

-

A man shorter than Erik walks out from the office that Edie still presumes is Erik’s. Erik follows shortly behind him and as soon as they’re both in Edie’s sight, she stands up and gives Erik a pointed look.

“Ma?”

“Yes, dear. I came to surprise you. I didn’t expect a surprise of my own, though.”

She’s grateful she can watch Erik’s face flush at her words. Equally, she hopes that the man standing in front of Erik is in fact his mysterious Charles and not someone else.

“Oh, Mrs. Lehnsherr, it’s wonderful to meet you. I’m Charles, Erik’s boyfriend, and I’m so sorry about whatever you might have heard. He’s always a gentlemen, I promise.”

She bites her tongue from saying ‘then clearly you’re not’. Instead, she smiles and walks up to Charles to give him a hug. “You’ll just have to make it up to me and have all of us go eat out for dinner tonight. Erik’s told me very little about you.”

There’s the sound of Erik’s annoyed huff before he says, “Ma, don’t push it.”

Charles pulls away from her and tuts at Erik. “No, Erik, she’s right. We’ll take her to dinner so she can see us together. Let me prove to her that you’re still the perfect gentlemen.”

Without giving herself away, Edie mentally applauds Charles. He’s clearly a special one to play along with all of the good manners she instilled in Erik years ago.

-

Erik takes the rest of the day off and brings Edie back to his apartment. He’s eerily silent all the way from Midtown to Park Slope and Edie knows that he’s been shamed by what happened in his office.

“Did you wait until the third date?” she asks quietly, because that will tell her if this relationship is going somewhere that she’s hoped for Erik years and years ago.

“Stop now, please,” is all Erik says. “I don’t want to talk to you about my sex life.”

“Well then I didn’t do my job.”

“No, you did your job just fine. I tried to wait.”

She lets the ‘tried’ drop and wonders about how dinner will go if Erik’s already this defensive.

-

Erik avoids her as she sets herself up in his spare room, and only now does she know that Erik’s truly sorry for what happened on his lunch. She taught him well enough if he’s miserable just thinking about her having indirectly catching him in the act. She remembers when she once caught him masturbating as a teen, and smiles a bit because Erik’s face had been as red as it was today in his office.

She’s as organized as she can be in the space and so she walks into the living room to see Erik with his laptop typing away.

“Do I need to change before dinner?” she asks because it’s as safe as he can get now.

“I don’t think so. Charles wants to go someplace quiet. We need to meet him by 7:30 or so. He’s got work to finish up.”

She looks at the time on Erik’s cable box. “That’s fine. I might need a nap to make it through dinner so wake me by 5:30 at the latest.” There’s plenty of time for her but she also wants to give Erik his space since she did spring this trip on him. 

Back in “her” room, she gets into something more like her pyjamas, and starts to let herself dose off.

-

The restaurant is very much a quiet spot in the middle of the Upper West Side, well away from where she expects Charles to live. But, it seems as if the whole restaurant is empty, except for them and a waiter. 

Charles leads her to one table and pulls out her chair before Erik does the same for Charles. It’s all very nice - and very sweet - and she smiles slightly at the good manners they both are showing.

“Erik’s told me that you’re retired, but he never mentioned what you did before,” Charles says just after the waiter has taken their drink and appetizer order.

“Well, Erik doesn’t like to talk about it much, but I was a seamstress.”

“Not true,” Erik says, “I just don’t like people thinking less of us because you weren’t working a higher wage job.”

“I’d never do that,” Charles adds before he continues, “but that sounds like a wonderful job. Erik’s always so well put together. He must have gotten that from you.”

Edie feels herself blush at the compliment, and takes a sip of her water to stop herself from saying more about Erik’s sense of fashion. She won’t mention Erik’s perchant for purple and red as a teen.

“Ma taught me well. As you know,” Erik says with a sly smile that must be the conversation she couldn’t get Erik to finish about when he and Charles might have slept together. She doubts she can convince Charles to tell that story, at least when Erik’s at the table.

“She’s taught you very well. Mrs. Lehnsherr, you should be very proud of Erik.”

“I hope I am. I’m not sure I’ll ever have grandchildren, but if he treats you well, then that’s far more important.”

“No, don’t start that now, Ma.”

Charles tuts at Erik before he says, “I don’t think she meant to start anything--”

“She did. Trust me. She does Jewish Mother like it was her job.”

“But it is,” is all Edie says before she knows that this dinner won’t do anything to turn Charles off from Erik, or Erik off from Charles. 

She might as well enjoy Charles’ company and see if she’ll have to fly back in the next year for a wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the crack team of betas. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> R - I really hope you enjoy this.


End file.
